Once in a lifetime
by Hawk-sama
Summary: Gekokujou  -Hibari/Ryohei- Está en la naturaleza de Ryohei buscar siempre un reto. Pero, también está en la naturaleza de los humanos anhelar lo que no se puede tener en su totalidad. Una parte no siempre es suficiente.


**Claim: **1833 (Hibari/Ryohei)

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, todo hecho sin ánimos de lucro, etc.**  
**

**Advertencias: **Lime, guardianes metiéndose mano, lo usual 8D. Fijado ocho años en el futuro, aproximadamente. Posible OoC ;¨; *se mata*

No esperaba ciertamente que las cosas hubieran tomado tan curioso camino. No se quejaba, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Sin embargo, no podía quitarse esa sensación de que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Su cuerpo se lo decía, se lo hacía _notar,_ y si algo en lo que creía fervientemente Ryohei, era que su cuerpo nunca le mentía.

Frente a esas caricias insistentes, no pudo evitar empezar a recordar cómo es que había llegado ahí. Le costaba, la sangre no le llegaba exactamente a la cabeza, y su visión se nublaba por ratos. Aún así, como era común en él, su cuerpo forzó a su mente.

* * *

El sol brillaba con una intensidad deslumbrante en el amplio cielo, como si se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para él, resplandeciendo a su máxima potencia ese día. El calor lo azotaba al extremo, pero todo era parte de su entrenamiento. Ya llevaba más de dos horas corriendo, y sentía como el ejercicio empezaba a afectarlo. Su camiseta de tiras pegada a su cuerpo, y su pantaloneta bañada en sudor. Mirando hacia el cielo, se dijo que tal vez ya era suficiente por hoy. Al fin y al cabo, era un día especial, y Kyoko le regañaría infinitamente si no estaba listo para la hora prevista. Que ya tuviera veinticinco años no le hacía más independiente a los ojos de su hermana, al parecer.

Corrió hacia su casa, dedicándole un último pensamiento a él, preguntándose si este año asistiría. No se hizo muchas ilusiones.

Cuando llegó a su casa, le _sintió_. Ese instinto asesino inconfundible. Pero… no era posible que él estuviera ahí, en su hogar. Desbocado, entró a su hogar como sólo él lo haría, con una fuerza extrema. Sus facciones no sabían que camino coger. No se hallaba entre la sorpresa, el mal presentimiento, y una simple sensación a la que no quería dar nombre.

–Hibari Kyoya… ¡¿qué haces acá? – gritó Ryohei, con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. No dejaría, por ningún motivo, que su rival eterno percibiera el efecto que estaba causando su presencia en su hogar.

–Herbívoros… siempre tan escandalosos. Sasagawa, apestas. Báñate y discutiremos– respondió Hibari, sin amedrentarse en lo más mínimo, mirada fría enfocada en el cuerpo de Ryohei. Notó, con desgano, como estaba más musculado que la última vez que había tenido la oportunidad de verlo así. No que le importará mucho ese comportamiento primitivo.

– ¡¿Q…Quien te crees para decirme qué hacer? ¡Este argumento sólo puede ser resuelto con una batalla al extremo! – volvió a gritar el guardián del Sol, sólo para ser ignorado. La figura de Hibari se perdió en su casa, y derrotado (de nuevo por él), Sasagawa no tuvo más opción que tomar ese baño, olvidando el hecho de que ese había sido el motivo original por el cual regresó a casa.

Ya en la ducha, decidió que el mejor camino sería relajarse, y por una vez en su vida, no precipitarse a conclusiones, ni a nada, si a eso iba. Mientras lavaba su cabello, y el agua golpeaba contra su cuerpo, una sensación de opresión se instauró en él. Al salir de la ducha, se vio una última vez al espejo.

El reflejo de una sonrisa melancólica fue lo único que le recibió.

* * *

Sus personalidades siempre habían hecho colisión. Si Hibari era de aquellos que odiaban la compañía, y que podían matar con solo su mirada, Ryohei pertenecía al grupo infinitamente insistente, esos que no paraban en su objetivo a pesar de los obstáculos. Ja, para él, era todo lo contrario. Hibari también lo había notado, y aunque preferiría morir a admitirlo, había aprendido a liar con un comportamiento tan obstinado y fastidioso como el de Sasagawa.

Eso no significaba ningún cambio en la _relación_ (darle siquiera ese reconocimiento a Ryohei molestaba de gran manera al guardián de la Nube) con ese herbívoro.

–Sasagawa, cállate, si no quieres morir– dijo Hibari con calma, dejando flotar su amenaza por el ambiente, sin siquiera voltear para mirar a su acompañante mientras le hablaba, el cual no se había callado desde que habían abandonado su hogar.

Ryohei no se sorprendió, ya lo veía venir. Incluso, pensó que la amenaza se había demorado más de lo que esperaba. Sólo por esta vez, Ryohei decidió mediar sus intentos de sacarle palabras al otro guardián.

Si Hibari le había ido a buscar, y le había ordenado que lo acompañara hasta Namimori, era porque algo importante estaba pasando. Algo importante al extremo. Estaban hablando de _él, _aquel tío que nunca pedía nada. Sonriendo, empezó a caminar a su lado, hablando con justa deliberación. Tal vez, después de todo, sí había madurado. Aunque sea un poco.

Cuando llegaron a Namimori, Ryohei comprendió. Sólo esto podría haber impulsado a Kyoya Hibari a buscarle: un atentado directo contra Namimori, la escuela que el guardián de la Nube amaba más que nada. Si Ryohei se era sincero consigo mismo, Namimori era lo único que podía asegurar con certeza que Hibari amara.

–Con que esto era…– susurró el guardián del Sol, forzándose a volver al mundo. Su cara adoptó una expresión seria, mientras que con el seño fruncido se acercaba a la arena de boxeo. O a lo que quedaba de ella. Había sido un acto deliberado, no cabía la menor duda de ello. La arena que lo había visto crecer como boxeador, desintegrada a astillas. Incluso, las múltiples donaciones que él había hecho yacían regadas por todo el lugar, inservibles.

Sentía la mirada pesada de Hibari en su espalda.

– ¿Acaso no vas a decir nada? – preguntó Ryohei, fastidiado en verdad por primera vez por el silencio del otro guardián.

–Morderé hasta la muerte a los culpables. No quedará nada de ellos– respondió Hibari, blandiendo ahora uno de sus tonfas.

Ryohei le agradeció internamente.

–Serán abatidos al extremo– finalizó, para después salir del área, suponiendo que Hibari le acompañaría unos momentos después. Él, por su parte, se tomó unos segundos. El modo en que Ryohei había dado su sentencia le había desconcertado. Sin gritar, sin escándalos. Simplemente con una resolución palpable, y una sed de venganza.

Sonrió. Nadie le había visto hacerlo, y nadie nunca se enteraría.

* * *

Al final, habían vencido. Los culpables habían sido cinco revoltosos de la fracción enemiga, poseedores de anillos de una pureza tipo B. Los guardianes habían ido sin mucho equipamiento, y las circunstancias los tomaron por sorpresa. Las heridas inevitables que habían recibido era prueba de ello. No eran muchas, pero no eran necesarias tampoco, en definitiva.

Hibari tenía un corte algo profundo en el brazo, y uno singular en su mejilla. Ryohei, por su parte, poseía múltiples heridas diseminadas por su torso y brazos. Las llamas del sol, producto del ataque final de Sasagawa, se perdían ahora en el vasto cielo.

–Basura– sentenció el guardián de la Nube, preparándose para dejar el lugar, justicia ya aplicada. Sin embargo, fue detenido por un agarre en su brazo intacto. Volteando, miró con intensidad asesina a Ryohei, quien le devolvió la mirada con una de igual fuerza, dándole a entender que no iba a ceder. El hecho de que Hibari no parecía actuar para librarse del agarre fue razón suficiente para que Ryohei siguiera en su empresa.

–Hibari, déjame curar tus heridas, es lo menos que puedo hacer– exclamó serio, mientras lo liberaba de su agarre. Su intención asesina empezó a propagarse como respuesta, pero eso no hizo desistir al guardián del Sol. – No es ayuda, es una devolución por avisarme. Tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie, el deshonor al extremo que es estar en deuda con alguien.

Ante esas palabras, Hibari frunció más su ceño. Al parecer, ese herbívoro le conocía más de lo que él le daba crédito. La única respuesta que le dio fue ofrecerle su brazo herido, para que terminara de una buena vez por todas con eso.

Concentrando sus llamas del Sol en sus manos, las acercó a Hibari, y como era de esperarse, la herida empezó a cerrase, células multiplicándose a una velocidad increíble. Ryohei estaba tan engrosado en su tarea que no se percató del cambio de su compañero.

Hibari no sabía que le pasaba. Al sentir esas llamas, cálidas e insistentes en su brazo, su cabeza empezó a nublarse. Recordó esa sensación… relacionándola directamente con la enfermedad que le había causado su derrota más humillante. Aún así, el efecto era diferente. Parecía propagarse por todo su cuerpo, y fue entonces cuando entendió.

Las llamas de Ryohei, representantes de su personalidad misma, se estaban propagando por su cuerpo, siendo alimentadas por su propio tipo de llamas. Un resultado inesperado, pensó con desgano Hibari.

* * *

La presión que ejercía la mano de Hibari le devolvió al presente. Un sonido gutural se le escapó al sentir _otro_ mordisco en su cuello, que definitivamente dejaría marca. Ryohei siempre pensó de Hibari como el tipo posesivo y áspero, y no se había equivocado.

Ahora, en un callejón oscuro, como dos delincuentes, el tiempo y las manos parecían no bastarles. Imprimiendo fuerza, de un golpe seco Ryohei puso a Hibari contra la pared, mientras ahora era él quien tocaba insistente a su compañero.

Sin mucha premeditación, metió su mano en los pantalones de Hibari, envolviendo la dureza que parecía recibirlo, con un agarre fuerte. Por el gruñido bajo y peligroso que salió de los labios de Kyoya, supo que no era suficiente. Sonrió complacido.

Imprimió más fuerza aún, a tal punto que estaba seguro que debía _doler_. Sus dedos, ásperos y complacientes, recorrían la longitud de su compañero, mientras con su boca asaltaba la de Hibari. _Más,_ era lo único que su mente gritaba.

Dientes colisionando, y el sonido de la ropa siendo descartada de manera presurosa, junto a los bajos gruñidos de ambos hombres, eran el hito del momento. Sin siquiera percatarse, Hibari también le liberó de la insufrible presión en su pantalón, envolviendo su mano de manera presurosa y tosca en la dureza de Ryohei.

Él, frente a tal explosión de sensaciones, atinó simplemente a profundizar el beso, siendo atropellado por la fuerza exuberante con la que Hibari le respondió. Cualquier otro se hubiera intimidado, pero él no. No Sasagawa Ryohei.

Mientras aumentaban la fuerza y la _sensación_ en el cuerpo del otro, a Ryohei le asaltó de nuevo esa sensación de desengaño, esa que su cuerpo le había ya advertido. No pudo concentrarse, al sentir como los dientes del otro guardián se cernían con rudeza en su labio inferior. Suficiente para romper y sentir _ese_ sabor metálico.

–Te morderé hasta la muerte, Sasagawa– gruñó al separarse de él, dedicándole una mirada impetuosa.

Fue entonces que Ryohei se dio cuenta. Sería una oportunidad en el transcurso de mil vidas, y no habría nada que pudiera hacer.

Nada menos que disfrutar, y preocuparse después. Nada más que seguir su instinto. Ocultando esa sensación, sonrió, y apretó la dureza de Hibari.

–No saldrás bien airado, Hibari.

El sol tardío de Agosto 26 no alcanzó ese recóndito callejón.

* * *

_Bueno, en realidad me da tristeza que esta pareja tenga tan poco material, siendo que es mi OTP. Pero bueno, me da también rabia que Ryohei reciba tan poca atención en este fandom, siendo que es uno de los mejores personajes que he visto. Es tan amor él (L)_

_Espero que les haya gustado~~  
_


End file.
